


For a Week

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Announcements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Riko made plans for a special week.





	For a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly conversations to promote a very special event.

“Yocchan, come in.”, Riko said as she dragged the shorter girl to the living room. The redhead was clearly excited about something other than seeing Yoshiko outside the door.

“You seem to be the excited about something, Riri.”, Yoshiko voiced out her curiosity. 

“I want to visit my aunt in Tokyo. Will be there for a week.”, Riko explained. Yoshiko's mood suddenly changed. She knew Riko didn’t get to see her Tokyo relatives as often as before so she didn't say anything; just internally protesting. They just started dating a few months ago! She's not sure if she's ready for a long distance relationship. But she- she's not clingy. She'll managed. She'll just find a way to take her mind off Riko while she's away. She managed to do that when they decided to stay behind in Hokkaido. It's only for a week anyw-

“Yocchan? Are you okay?”, Yoshiko suddenly snapped out of her internal pep talk.

“A- are you going there by yourself?”

“I told them I’ll be taking my girlfriend. Unless you d-”

“Yes! Yes! I'll go with you and win over the approval of the entire Sakurauchi clan!”

“It's just my aunt and her family. And there's no need for grand gestures, Yocchan. I'm sure they'll love you just the way you are.”

Despite Riko’s reassurance, Yoshiko wanted Riko's relatives to have a good impression about her. She managed to act normal while they were staying at Leah’s house but she's not sure if she's going to last for a week.

“But we're crashing there for a week. I might screw up-”

“We’re only staying there for a day.”

“But you said-”

Riko cutoff Yoshiko's sentence by placing her finger on the other girl’s lips. “Yocchan, visiting my relatives is not the main reason why I want go to Tokyo with you; It's just part of the trip.”, Riko said as she removed her finger from the lips to caress Yoshiko's cheek.

“What do you mean, Riri?”

“Well, I know how much you wanted to explore other parts of the city but you can't do that whenever we go as a group so I was thinking of going back there with just the two of us. I can give you a tour, show you my favorite spots, and take you to the neighborhood where I grew up.”

“Just the two of us for a week?”

“Yup!”

“Riri, I'm excited and all but you could have just said that first.”

“We’ll be visiting my relatives first so that's the first thing I said.”

“Well nevermind that. When are we leaving?”

“How does 23rd to 29th sound?”

“Perfect! Thanks for doing this Riri. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yocchan and happy birthday.”

“By the way, can we call the entire trip YOHARIKO WEEK?”

“But isn't everyday YohaRiko day?”

“Then how about SUPER SPECIAL YOHARIKO WEEK?”

“Sounds great! But how about we celebrate today's SUPER SPECIAL YOSHIKO-CHAN DAY first?”

“It's Yohane!”

“I baked chocolate cake~”

“I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! YohaRiko Cult will be hosting YohaRiko Week 2018 on July 23rd to 29th so I wrote this to help spread the news and also to greet our Fallen Angel a happy birthday! Everyone is invited to participate! 
> 
> Follow @YohaRikoCult on twitter for more details ^^


End file.
